


Тонкие Грани-2

by Vinogradnyi_Lys



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinogradnyi_Lys/pseuds/Vinogradnyi_Lys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Реальность обычного существования и реальность мира идей и образов, создаваемого нами... "Быть может, весь блеск этот нужен для зреющих в море жемчужин?".  Реален ли тот, о ком мы почти ничего не знаем? Кого никогда не встретим на улице?<br/>Но кто изменил уже этот мир и продолжает его менять... Контакт и конфликт миров. Что мы ищем в по ту сторону воображения? Себя? Или Другого?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тонкие Грани-2

Название: Тонкие грани  
Автор: Виноградный Лис  
Бета: нет  
Коллаж: Шанхайский Барс (http://vinogradnyi-lys.diary.ru/p187783172.htm)  
Пейринг: Брайан/Гейл; Гейл/ОМП  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Размер: Мини (4082 слова)  
Фандом: Кроссовер РПС/QAF  
Жанр: драма  
Статус: закончен  
Предупреждение: AU  
Дисклеймер: отказываюсь  
От автора: Некоторое время назад мной был написан фанфик «Тонкие грани» с необычным пейрингом Брайан Кинни/Гейл Харольд. Задумка была отличной, а вот исполнение удачным можно назвать вряд ли. Попытка вторая.

Он скинул ботинки, только добравшись до кровати. Со стоном раскинулся, ощущая своё тело, привычно представил себя, сейчас, здесь, на ложе в городской полутьме, сочащейся из огромных окон, и так же привычно оценил себя – да, хорош. Сексуален. Вызывающе хорош и охуительно сексуален. Да - Брайан. Да - Кинни. Это я. Он улыбнулся своему мысленному отражению - наверное, где-то там на потолке, будь там зеркало... А почему бы не попробовать. Иметь их - толпы их, сладких, грязных, непокорных, жалких и поглядывать сверху... На них и на себя… Он жадно вздохнул. Да, забавно... Перед глазами мелькнули какие-то прожектора - для лучшего освещения, ещё бы камеры - можно приделать в нескольких местах... Да, можно устроить целый съёмочный павильон в своём лофте. Он рассмеялся - немножко пьяно... Это забавно... Будет забавно... Да. Но главным остаётся секс. Всё это стадо горячих и потных молодых бычков, которых он прогонял через свои апартаменты и ещё (он поднял палец, подчеркивая важность момента) то, что после секса, он с грохотом и лязгом захлопывал за ними дверь. Он с удовольствием это делал. Да, у меня бордель, блядский дом, но двери - как в банке, как в тюрьме, как на военной базе - и этим дверям хозяин только я. Мой Форт-Нокс...  
Скоро утро. Можно провалиться в сон, но... чёртов ублюдок так и не дал... В паху ныло, требуя привычной разрядки, но на сей раз - увы... Охота ничего не дала. Желанного он не получил, а быстрая дрочка в сортире принесла только иллюзию облегчения. И вот результат, почти пять утра, пустая постель и стояк. Предмет моей гордости. Корень зла (он потрогал твердеющий корень). То, что гонит меня через все сточные канавы этого города. Окунает меня в грязь. Наполняет меня жизнью. Боже... боже, за что?  
И была ещё другая часть его. Которой он боялся ещё больше. Мягкий, чуть-чуть испуганный, нежный, алчущий ласки, живущий в каком-то странном зазеркальном мире. Взирающий иногда на этот мир через его, брайановы, глаза - как ребёнок. Ждущий, как ребёнок... Чего? Чего ты ждёшь, глупыш? Ничего в этом мире не будет для тебя. Никакой любви... не жди...  
Брайан повернулся, скрываясь от невидимых зеркал, от несуществующих прожекторов. Свернулся в клубочек, пытаясь утешить того - Другого, которого сейчас так сильно ощущал в себе. Сейчас - разочарованный и усталый, под кайфом - он почти слышал его эмоции, его тихую бессловесную просьбу, мольбу о свободе и счастье, о надёжном друге и полноте измученного сердца.  
\- Спи, - сказал Брайан, - спи. Ничего этого нет. Сказал же тебе - только секс...  
И шмыгнул носом.  
Занималось утро. Серые предрассветные сумерки Питтсбурга свинцовым карандашом прошлись по складкам простыни, по притихшему лофту. Там, где только что лежал человек, уже никого не было, измятая постель была пуста.

\- Я отвезу тебя,- тихо предложил Гейл.  
Голос был виноватым. И вид был виноватым.  
Но уступать он не собирался. Мой дом - моя крепость, ночевать я буду один. Хотя... блин, в глубине души он знал, что ему нравится чувствовать сквозь сон чужое тело, иногда трогать, касаться рукой или ногой, под утро нащупывать - уже уверенно, целенаправленно тёплую разморенную податливую плоть, скользить по гладкой коже до самой выпуклости лобка (обычно выбритого, хотя по последней голливудской моде оставляли дорожку или кудрявый завиток - и даже в подмышках - как намёк на естественную поросль. Голливуд помешан на естественности, разве нет?), впускать в ладонь мягкую, с тонкой кожей женскую грудь (блядь, да, всё чаще с силиконовой начинкой, несмотря на всю тягу Голливуда к естественности. Стандарты важнее! Это хорошо для экрана, а значит для бизнеса. Значит, будет силикон!).  
Он покосился на стоящую в прихожей женщину. Слишком резкие движения. Морщинка у рта. Раздражение, обида, досада. Он умел читать такие вещи. В конце - концов, он актёр…  
Гейл всегда любил темпераментных женщин, но в данном случае темперамент дамы не сулил ему ничего приятного.  
\- Я прекрасно доеду на такси!  
\- Послушай. Из-за такой ерунды… Я заплачу…  
Она повернулась к нему лицом, отчаянно подыскивая фразу. Фраза не находилась.  
Не зря же он предпочитал женщин страстных, но не слишком острых на язычок.  
Отлично!  
Какая-то часть его ликовала. Как мальчишка, которому в очередной раз удалось провести строгую тетушку. (О, моя Атланта!)  
Он мягко улыбнулся, ожидая увидеть ответную улыбку и закончить неприятную сцену именно так, как хотелось, но вдруг лицо женщины странно изменилось. Долгую секунду смотрела на него усталыми, безразличными глазами, потом так же устало, как ненужный приговор произнесла:  
\- У тебя проблемы. И ты это знаешь.  
Он поперхнулся, не в силах осмыслить сказанное и сказанное так странно.  
\- Только из-за того, что я хочу сегодня остаться один? Мне надо выспаться… Завтра у меня интервью,- растерянно забормотал он.  
\- Не знаю, с кем ты спишь, когда остаёшься один…

И всё-таки, он ненавидел сцены. Несмотря на любовь к театру, к играм, актёрству…  
Где-то на кухне ещё оставалась пачка сигарет. Потом спать. Последнее время он с удовольствием проваливался в сон - и жил там… какой-то странной, манящей жизнью… Хотя раньше ведь казалось – там совсем пустота…

\- Ну, чего ты? Чего… давай потихоньку… не бойся, почти совсем не больно.  
Он прикрывает глаза. Даже здесь, на заброшенной стройке… солнце слишком яркое.  
\- Релакс…не бойся… потихоньку.  
Ладошка гладит ему живот, задевает головку уже налитого члена, и это прикосновение отдаётся волной возбуждения по всему телу. Ещё слишком хрупкому, чтобы выдерживать натиск этой лавины гормонов пола. Он хочет застонать, но почему-то не может.  
\- Давай…- шёпот в ухо, чуть шершавые обветренные губы прижимаются к щеке.  
Ему раздвигают ноги, приподнимают, и он смотрит на собственные воздетые колени. Видеть их так - это странно и почти пугает. Но прикосновения внизу… такие ласковые… от них хочется плакать. Нет. Не плакать… смеяться? Нет, не понимаю.  
Бетонные плиты, нагретые солнцем, ветерок чуть ерошит волосы. Том и Джонни лежат по бокам от него, вытянувшись вдоль его тела, едва касаясь. Они как гарды, как его стража, и он между ними... Он жмурится на солнце сквозь ресницы на крошечные радужные блики.  
\- Не бойся…  
Ноги раздвинуты, пальцы осторожно касаются яичек – легко, как бабочка вспархивает, и проникают, ласкаясь, дальше, ниже, соскальзывают в нежный разъёмчик между ягодиц, нащупывают горячую ямку заднего прохода. Он вздрагивает, невольно сжимается.  
Опять шёпот в ухо, горячее знакомое дыхание:  
\- Ну… чего ты? Мы же так делали. Я тихонько… Если будет больно - скажешь.  
Джонни гладит его, Томми сопит молча. Он сосредоточен на игре, придерживает ногу Гейла, как будто и в самом деле сможет удержать его, вздумай тот сопротивляться. Но он не противится.

\- О, черт! - восклицает Брайан, разглядев при свете лампы седые дорожки в щетине мужчины. - Да ты старик! А тело – ничего…  
Он разочарован, даже разозлён. Такой подарочек! Оказаться чёрти где, в постели стеснительного старика, который спит чуть ли не в пижаме… ну ладно, в трусах…  
Ещё бы галстук нацепил! Он с опасением вглядывается в растерянное и тоже наливающееся злостью лицо. Может, у него ещё и вставная челюсть? Совсем тухло… Брайан быстро зыркает по сторонам. Но с прикроватной тумбочкой всё в порядке - никаких следов страшного стаканчика на ночь. Он невольно переводит дух и снова разглядывает своего нечаянного партнёра.  
С тем явно что-то происходит. И тут Брайан замечает, что у того огромные растерянные глаза, такие неожиданно живые и выразительные - почти как у него самого, хотя конечно, рядом не стояли… Взгляд становится всё более и более изумлённым - настолько, что в нем уже нет места раздражению. Изумление чистое и без примесей. Он таращится на Брайана так, как могут таращиться только дети - до полной самоотдачи.  
\- Ты чего?- тихо спрашивает Брайан.  
Он невольно понижает голос. Может, вообще – псих попался?  
Психов Брайан не любит. В жизни и так полно сложностей, ещё и этого дерьма не хватало. Мужчина садится на постели, вглядывается в лицо парня и вдруг - неожиданно берёт его лицо в ладони - как лицо женщины - и разворачивает к свету. Зрачки у него становятся совершенно безумные и Брайан понимает - вот оно! Это его смерть. Бесславная, как и положено. Конец. Его убьёт неизвестный маньяк. Он решает дорого продать свою – пусть и никчемную- жизнь и изо всех сил бьёт мужика в грудь, рассчитывая, что тот хотя бы свалится с кровати, и удастся улизнуть. (Голышом? На улицу?) Но тот не выпускает добычи из рук, и они падают вместе, еще некоторое время барахтаясь на полу, причём Брайану кажется, что чертов пень не уступает ему ни в силе, ни в ловкости. Они пыхтят, пытаясь оседлать друг друга - как мальчишки, потому что… потому что как ни странно, ни один не хочет причинять вреда другому. Поэтому не слышно реальных ударов, хруста костей или суставов, как в серьёзной драке. Это именно возня мальчишек.  
Наконец, подустав и начиная понимать всю странность происходящего, они отпускают друг друга, и до Брайана доходит, что настоящие неприятности у него ещё впереди. Проникновение в чужое жилище, нападение на хозяина - так по всей вероятности будет всё выглядеть в полицейском протоколе, ведь сейчас этот мужик (Брайан кривится: зараза, чуть не вывихнул плечо) схватится за телефон - и, каким бы ненормальным он не был, вызовет полицию.

Два часа ночи. На кухне Гейла Харольда горит свет. Двое мужчин, один - явно моложе - голый до пояса, в хозяйских джинсах, сидит, дожидаясь обещанной чашки кофе.  
Второй, с всклокоченными волосами, заросший недельной щетиной, почему-то в пижамных брюках и футболке, растерянно мыкается возле холодильника, пытаясь сообразить чего ещё предложить нежданному гостю. Может салат? "Cereal"? Почти утро… Вроде гость предпочитал здоровую пищу… Гейл внутренне усмехается, вспоминая, какую диету на самом деле предпочитал великолепный Брайан Кинни. Особенно в 2 часа ночи…  
Омлет? Фреш? Наконец достает бутылку воды и ставит перед гостем с самым решительным видом. Это точно понравится.  
Брайан смотрит на воду, потом на Гейла. Потом стонет.

\- Бурбон? Теннеси?  
\- Straight,- саркастически тянет Брайан, разглядывая Гейла. Омлет со шпинатом уже съеден, мужской организм склонен к приятному продолжению банкета. После драки с недавним противником можно и поболтать. Настороженности как не бывало, хотя то, что говорит этот странный Гейл… Брайан принимает как игру. После похода на улицу, панорамы ночного ЛА он начинает подумывать о том, что не всё в словах собеседника чёртов факаный бред. В конце концов - вот она- реальность, пусть даже сон, но в ней надо выжить.  
\- Да, богатым дядюшкой здесь и не пахнет. Апартаменты не из тех, в которых я мечтал бы пожить.  
\- Между прочим, это не Питтсбург, а Лос-Анджелес. Калифорния… Для меня и это неплохо…  
\- Я так и не понял. Ты говоришь, что съёмки были на самом деле? А почему я их не помню?  
\- Ты же персонаж,- объясняет Гейл грустно.  
У Брайана брови ползут вверх. На самом деле, он только изображает удивление. За эти слова хочется уничтожить, раздавить, они рождают ужас и холод в душе, дикий протест: нет, я существую, я реален! Как ты смеешь!  
Наверное, что-то такое замечает и Гейл, потому что сбивчиво и путано рассказывает о съёмках, о себе - тогдашнем, о Харрисоне, тут совсем запутывается, и снова - о работе («Это я- его работа?!»), о съёмках, о том, как создавал - находил Брайана, как это случилось в первый раз… И тот восклицает: «Зеркало?! Мне было 15? Да, я это помню!». И когда Гейл начинает прокручивать отдельные эпизоды сериала, вперемешку с кадрами со съёмок, достаёт альбомы, сыплет фотографиями (вся гостиная и кухня усеяны ими), он уже не кажется смешным. 

Через несколько часов Брайан сидит белый как мел, с перекошенным страдальческим лицом, с бессильно отвалившейся челюстью. Он знает только одно: он не хочет разрыдаться сейчас, здесь. Нет. Этого нельзя допустить. Это последнее. Что у него осталось.  
Он уже не чувствует ни удивления, ни ярости. Перегорела и осыпалась мёртвым цветом ненависть, вспыхнувшая было к Гейлу. Все эти режиссёры и сценаристы… он никогда не видел их и не знал… Но лица тех, кого Гейл называл актёрами - были родными и знакомыми. Майкл… Дебби… его сын… Но Гейл называл другие имена, и от этого каждый раз больно сжималось сердце. Нет, нет, не надо … это же моя жизнь… Перестань…  
Но пожилой мужчина был безжалостен и показывал всё. И Брайану хотелось кричать, выть от боли, умолять… Но он просто сидел, стараясь не выпустить крика и не задушить этого… актёра… Который ни в чём не был виноват.  
Никто не виноват…  
\- Наверное, так и бывает в аду,- бормочет он.  
Гейл осекается на полуслове. Он только что комментировал очередной эпизод съёмок, но сейчас он замолкает, медленно поворачивается к Брайану и, глядя на него, начинает осознавать, что... На диване сидит не персонаж, не выдумка и даже не его воспоминание или образ из сна. Это человек, чью жизнь он сейчас так увлечённо препарировал, кого он лишал близких, чувств, самого права на существование. Что этот человек сейчас отчаянно борется и ему некого позвать на помощь, он один в чужом мире и его создатель уничтожает его…  
И Гейл понимает. Он вспоминает свою тьму, свою беспомощность и смятую, уничтоженную гордость, и маленькую силу свою, он вспоминает себя - песчинку в глубокой равнодушной пустоте - и… Становится на колени, заглядывает в глаза Брая, отупевшие от боли, пустые и напряжённые. И осторожно касается такой похожей на свою, такой прекрасной руки, скульптурно красивых пальцев, бессильно свесившихся с колен. Стыд - тяжёлое чувство. Не каждый хочет и может позволить себе его испытать. Но этот стыд - жгучий, едкий, размывает какой-то барьер между ними, разъедает лишнее и Брайан не убирает руку. Он разрешает сострадать себе. Он смотрит на Гейла и начинает понимать.

Он просыпается, но ещё несколько секунд не открывает глаз. Он отдаёт себе отчёт, что просто боится открыть глаза и увидеть низкий потолок в спальне Гейла. Не свой, знакомый до вмятинки потолок лофта, а другой - тот, который качался и плыл перед глазами, когда он засыпал в комнате для гостей в доме Харольда… В ЛА. О котором мог бы только мечтать…  
Тогда, проснувшись у себя дома с дикой головной болью и каким-то новым щемящим чувством в сердце, он пытался убедить себя, что всё это был сон. Дурацкий, реалистичный, неправдоподобный, фрейдистский, похмельный или ещё там хрен знает какой - СОН. Ни крупицы правды.  
Но проходило время… И кошмар становился явью. Все его жизнь - как страшно было это осознать - походила на какой-то сериал. Она однообразно повторяла одни и те же сюжеты. Люди повторяли одни и те же действия, одни и те же фразы, одни и те же реакции на одни и те же события, и сами они походили на персонажей чуть более или менее прописанных. Дебби… такая живая, такая яркая… но почему у неё всё время появляется, а потом умирает брат? Эммет - мудрый и простодушный, смешливый и лёгкий; он меньше других замкнут в этот круг, но он не приближается и не удаляется окончательно. Джастин, который должен быть где-то рядом, но вроде только что вышел куда-то… Все знают о нём, но его нигде не встретишь. (Я начинаю забывать твой смех, любовь моя…)  
Потом он заметил, что некоторые действия он просто не в состоянии совершить. Например, поехать в этот самый ЛА. Он мог поехать на Ибицу - правда, дальше билетов дело не шло, или в НЙ - всегда в одной и той же компании и в погоне за вечно ускользающим Джастином, но даже заказать билет в ЛА он так и не смог, не говоря уже о поездке.  
А ведь Брайан всерьёз пробовал разыскать этого Гейла М. Харольда. В списках значилось его имя, но оно так и осталось безликой строчкой. Разыскать малоизвестного актёра всё никак не получалось, звонки в ЛА по непонятным причинам срывались, и оставалось только забыть о нём. Может быть, всё бы вернулось на круги своя, но вот этот самый Гейл…(его не оставляло странное зудящее чувство, покалывание в кончиках пальцев, там, где он прикасался к этому телу - в полусне, не понимая что и с кем, но всё же, всё же...)  
Я никогда не чувствовал ничего реальнее…  
Гейл…

\- Гейл,- тихо стонет Джонни.  
Голос у него, как у русалки, как у погибающей сирены - какой-то тонущий, умоляющий о спасении и бессильный одновременно… Не ответить нельзя. Он закрывает глаза, подчиняясь жадным и настойчивым прикосновениям. Его начинает бить дрожь, с которой он не может справиться, что-то в нём бунтует, что-то воспринимает эту ласку как угрозу. Нет…  
\- Ну, ведь мы уже делали так. Вчера.  
Да, это делали вчера, и он знает, как это будет сегодня - с ним. Потому что вчера был Джонни. Вчера он лёг на своего друга и, заглядывая в прозрачные светлые глаза, увидел, как расширяются зрачки Джонни, когда он - Гейл, нажал на то место, нажал так сильно, что смазанный скользкий сфинктер поддался, и Гейл вошёл в чужое тело. Немного слишком быстро, немного слишком резко. Джонни вскрикнул, сжал ногами бока Гейла, но тот, как завороженный, ловил одну-единственную, странную секунду - он видел, как из глаз Джонни ускользало нечто… и тут же появилось нечто иное, так что он понимал - его другу хорошо… так хорошо, что Джонни уже никогда не откажется от этого. Он наблюдал за лицом Джонни – смесью страдания, обречённости и блаженства - водоворотом, который уносил его друга… Счастье, мученье… И причина всего этого - он, Гейл, его член - там, внутри другого, его толчки, неровный ритм. О, Джонни, мой Джонни… Они мешали свой пот и стоны, потом крики. Жалобные, как у раненых зайчат… Мой Джонни…  
Привыкнет. Не сможет без этого…  
\- Нет,- бормочет он онемевшими от страха, распухшими от укусов и поцелуев губами, - нет, я не могу. Смотрит.  
Небо и вправду смотрит на Гейла. На его бесстыдно разведённые, воздетые колени, на дрожащий живот, на беззащитный, бесстыжий зад…  
\- Нет, я не хочу.  
Он пытается объяснить, что не хочет потерять себя, как Джонни, раствориться в другом. Упустить нечто, что делает его равным этому небу, всему миру и даже Тому… Он пытается объяснить, но только слёзы… бессилия и злости…  
У него хватает сил только на то, чтобы оттолкнуть, отказаться. 

\- Так ты что - девственник? - засмеялся Брайан, разглядывая лежащего рядом мужчину. - Так и не попробовал ни разу? Серьёзно?..  
Гейл насупился. Это слишком серьёзно, чтобы вот так обсуждать в чужой постели…  
И тут же усмехнулся… Ханжа в нём всё ещё жив… А где ещё это можно обсуждать, как не в лофте Брайана Кинни, в городе Питтсбурге, на окраине Галактики - так назвал это место Брай. А ему лучше знать. Хотя на вид (из окна) этот город ничем не отличается от обычного. От того же Торонто… Вот, идёт дождь, капли ползут по стеклу, пузырятся в мелких лужах, скучное небо затянуто высокой облачной пеленой, но ясно, что там, выше, за нею - сияет вечное солнышко… А здесь - город. Обычный город. Спешат люди - на работу, по делам, шуршат шины по мокрому асфальту. Он, Гейл лежит под тёплым одеялом… странно, когда он проснулся в лофте Кинни и сразу узнал это место, несколько секунд присматривался, машинально отыскивая взглядом камеры, осветительные приборы, помощников и актёров - всё, что прочно ассоциировалось с этим местом, со своей съёмочной площадкой, он совсем не испугался. Потом вспомнил, что ничего этого уже нет, что прошло несколько лет, как закончили сериал, как снесено здание, в котором находился лофт… что всё изменилось, в том числе он сам… 

Как с грохотом отъезжает дверь и, весь ещё в уличном промозглом холодке входит - врывается в собственный дом - Брайан, сразу узнаёт гостя, улыбается, одним движением скидывает куртку (о, эти жестокие холода Канады! - их Гейл запомнил навсегда - памятью тела), так же естественно скидывает джинсы, под ними - само собой - никакого белья, проходится нагишом перед гостем - в душ, потом обратно и сразу ныряет в постель. Прижимается к Гейлу. Замирает.  
Гейл осторожно анализирует свои ощущения. Тело не бунтует. Разум молчит, отказываясь принимать происходящее за чистую монету. От всего этого Гейлу становится непривычно свободно и легко, а лукавые глаза Брая, его крепкое плечо, его запах, такой знакомый и немножко чужой, но очень приятный, не дают Гейлу удариться в панику.  
Дружеские полежалки на краю света.

\- Почему это девственник? Я… ну… страйт. У меня всё было.  
Брай ехидно разглядывает, подначивая, как будто знает… Гейл краснеет.  
\- Это с бабами у тебя всё было, - наглючие глаза заглядывают внутрь, щекочут что-то в глубине мозга, - им ты это позволял… а парням?  
Гейл задыхается от возмущения. Или от чего-то ещё?  
А Брайан уже быстро проводит рукой по его груди, ласкает соблазнительную ямку между грудными мышцами, задевает соски - у Гейла всё аж звенит - в струнку…  
-Ты небритый… шёлковые,- он путает длинные пальцы в волосах, в тёмной поросли на груди, которую Гейлу сбривали только на гриме, а в жизни… вы что! Мужик! Грубиян! Страйт!  
\- Сними ты это!- оттягивает резинку пижамных брюк. С той ночи Гейл спал только так и сейчас поздравлял себя с этим. В обычных трусах он чувствовал бы себя ещё более беззащитным.  
\- На хрен?  
-Чего - боишься? Стесняешься? - Брайан дразнит как мальчишка, подзуживает.  
Гейл упрямо выпячивает челюсть.  
-Чего боюсь? Чего я там не видел?  
Брайан резко откидывает одеяло, вытягивается во весь рост, нависает над Гейлом.  
Прекрасный. Жаркий, как самум, мощный и гибкий, как торнадо. Gale- Брайан…  
\- У меня божественное тело!  
\- Между прочим, это было моё тело!  
\- Вот правильное слово - «было»!  
Гейл хмурится. Неожиданно ему становится больно.  
Смертельно больно. Как тогда…  
Его тело - уже… покалеченное, бренное. И… (он готов стонать) уже стареющее. Он уже знает и смерь, и время. Он, который казался себе неуязвимым. Благословенным. Выкупившим неведомый счастливый билетик тем августовским днём, на заброшенной стройке… Зачем всё это?  
И в этот момент его вдруг накрывает тёплая, такая дружеская рука и рядом, совсем близко, оказываются огромные зелёно-карие глаза без следа ухмылки, без тени эгоизма… Сострадание - бесконечное, терпеливое, одинокое, понимание - как тонкая нить, от одного - к другому.  
\- Было, - шепчет Гейл безнадёжно.  
\- Спасибо, - едва слышно отвечает Брайан. Или кажется? Мог ли он так сказать? Или мог только обнять того, кто отдал ему так много и остался таким опустошённым…  
\- Гейл…  
Он смотрит.  
\- Ляг.  
Он ложится.  
Ласковые руки переворачивают на живот, мягкие губы касаются плеч, спины, лопаток. Но Брай не ласкает его так, как мог бы - всего несколько нежных прикосновений, и Гейлу приходится раздвинуть ноги. Он лежит, уткнувшись носом в подушку, лишившись всех мыслей и почти всех чувств, кроме одного - «сейчас». Сейчас… Брайан раздвигает ему ягодицы, и от этого пробегает дрожь как у животного, но он и не думает сопротивляться, он ждёт. И холодный мазок любриканта не становится неожиданным, только потом его потряхивает, когда давление становится нестерпимым – Брай не стал даже готовить его и не одел презерватива - живая плоть входит в живую, растягивая, почти разрывая.  
Гейл хрипит. Это чувство мучительно. Какая-то полузабытая мыслишка пытается воспротивиться, настоять на своём, но боли так много, и это вторгается в него так сильно, с таким неуклонным напором, и вторжение кажется бесконечным… Боже… так вот как это… боже!  
Брайан придерживает его за плечи и прижимается всё крепче, он вводит член всё глубже и делает ещё кое-что - о чём Гейл и помыслить не может… От боли Гейла начинает бить дрожь, и в висках стучат безумные молоточки. «Я не выдержу… Это слишком».  
Он кричит, хочет, наконец, стряхнуть проклятое наваждение. Но в эту же секунду тело предаёт его. Где-то в самой глубине, где, как ему казалось, ждало что-то близкое к смерти - вдруг словно вспыхивает… Что? Что это? Это рассыпается фейерверком по обожжённым нервам, расплавляет его тело и омывает - как светом - нестерпимо мягким… Ещё? Что это?  
Это повторяется снова и снова, Гейл извивается, стонет, он забывает обо всём… Какая жертва?! Какой стыд?! О… Что? ЭТО - во мне? Это - Я?  
Он в испарине… он со звериной силой насаживается на идеальный член, беспощадно терзающий и оживляющий его. Воздух вырывается из его лёгких с хрипом и сорванными криками. Да! Да! Боже! Только не прекращай... Разве я знал?! 

Там, во тьме… Где ничего нет… Я так думал раньше (он улыбается, касается руки Брая), теперь есть ты.


End file.
